


I think I like you? I don't know

by lucanwrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were rivals. Lifelong rivals. Everyone knew that. It was a fact. Those two would just never, ever in a million years get along. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like you? I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first naruto fanfiction ive written in like years omg! (the rest are on my LONG GONE fanfiction.net account) this was a birthday present to a really good friend!!! her name is nessa her tumblr is @machinepunk!!! her birthday was july 29th.....im really late....(IF YOU'RE READING THIS NESSA I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! NEXT YEAR I'LL BE ON TIME!!) well like always! enjoy and comment if you can!

Oh god, he was not understanding this problem whatsoever. What the hell is factoring? What's a common factor?

Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t always this bad at math. He was okay with counting numbers, but then someone decided that you have to add them up as well.

His teacher had assigned a practice worksheet before their final exam next week. They weren’t allowed to ask their teacher for help, only the person sitting next to them. He turned his head to the side to see who had sat next to him today and his face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

Just his luck that the biggest asshole alive happened to sit next to him today. Sasuke Uchiha, god where does he even start! He and Naruto had been enemies since the first day they met. Sasuke always sneered at him and had this annoying smirk on his face constantly.

Unfortunately,Naruto was the only one who hated Sasuke this much. For some reason the universe decided to not only cast Sasuke as the most attractive guy in school, but the smartest as well. That black haired bastard constantly had girls confessing to him left and right and teachers praising him as well. Some people were just born lucky.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. There was no way Naruto was going to ask him for help. Not in 100 years. He turned to see who was sitting behind him and grinned. Sakura Haruno, the pink haired beauty of Konoha high school. Naruto had liked her for the longest time. She was just as smart as Sasuke, maybe even smarter in his opinion.

“Uh, hey Sakura,” he whispered.

The girl ignored his whispers and continued working.

Did she not hear him? Weird, he thought he’d been loud enough. He started poking her forehead with his pencil eraser, “ _Psst, Sakura, hey, Sakura,_ ”

She grabbed his pencil from him and quickly snapped it in half, “What could you possibly want?” she hissed at him.

Woah, he always forgot how strong she was, “I don’t understand number three, could you help me please?”

“No, Iruka-sensei said you can only help the person next to you. Ask Sasuke, just try not to bother him with your stupidity,”

He turned around, feeling defeated, but happy that Sakura talked to him. They had  5 minutes left til’ the bell rang to dismiss the class to lunch, but he only had two problems done out of 10. Iruka-sensei wouldn’t be happy,

Naruto swallowed his pride and turned to face his asshole desk partner. Before he could muster up the courage to say anything, said asshole had already noticed him staring, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,”

God he could almost kill him for that comment, why would he stare at him! He needed his help though, so he let his snarky remark pass, “Uh, well I’m not really getting problem number 3, so I was wondering if you could please-”

“No,”

“No?! But Iruka-sensei said you have to help your desk partner!” He was trying his best to not stand up from his chair and smack that smug look off his face.

Sasuke shrugged, “I don’t think all the help in the world would suffice with the likes of you. Maybe if you actually did your homework for once you wouldn’t need help,”

That’s it, he was going to let him have it. It’s not his fault he didn’t have his homework done. There was no one at home to help him do it. Before Naruto could even lay a hand on Sasuke the bell rang. Sasuke got up from his chair and sneered at him in that annoying way he hated, “Good luck with that,”

He clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth, that bastard. He was the last one to reach Iruka’s desk to hand in his paper. Naruto sheepishly gave it to him, refusing to make eye contact, “Uh, I tried my best Sensei! I just didn’t get problem number three and my bastard of a partner-”

“Language Naruto, and don’t worry I’m not mad. I actually wanted to tell you that I found you a home tutor. You’ll be meeting with them today after homeroom in the library. I expect for you to meet with them everyday after school and on Sunday,”

“A tutor? Are they a student here?”

He nodded,”One of the smartest ones at this school and they’re your age,”

“Is it a girl? A hot one?"

That last remark rewarded him a sharp glare from his teacher, “Just go to lunch Naruto,”

“Y-yes sir!”

* * *

Luckily homeroom was with the lazy, but carefree Kakashi. His teacher was late as always and didn’t come in until the last 20 minutes and when he did he just talked about what’s going on in the school and let the kids do whatever they want.

Naruto spent his time during class talking to his friend Shikamaru about his tutor, well it was more like talking at him then to him considering the boy was asleep, “I just hope they’re nice y’know, I’d hate to have one of those pretentious smart tutors that just snap at you constantly,”

Shikamau just responded with a very sleepy “mhm,” but that probably wasn’t directed towards him, “I wish you weren’t so damn lazy so you could tutor me, but last time we tried that you just slept on my couch and then did my homework for me,”

His reminiscing was interrupted by his _favorite_ person in the entire world deciding to add in his two sense, “Oh, so the idiot finally decided to do something about his awful grades? I feel bad for the poor kid who got stuck with you,”

Sasuke just had to be in the same class as him, god he hated him. Everyone tells him that Naruto should just leave him alone and stop picking fights with him all the time, but Sasuke’s the one that tries, and succeeds, on getting him riled up, “I wasn’t talking to you Sasuke, this is a conversation between me and Shikamaru,”

“Shikamaru and I. I hope his tutor can help with your horrible grammar as well,”

The bell rang again, interrupting Naruto when he was going to respond to that asshole’s comment about his grammar. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom in a huff, the grip on his bag strap tightened as he walked.

Why did Sasuke always have to start fights with him? What did he ever do to that guy? Sure Naruto has picked on Sasuke for no reason at times, but if you go all the way back to when they first met Sasuke started it!

He kept his head down, eyes facing the tiled floor as he walked to the library. He went from only seeing his shoes to another familiar pair appearing next to him. Naruto looked up from the floor and sure enough, Sasuke was there.

Was he following him? The exit was across the building there’s no way he could have any reason to come here, “Why the hell are you stalking me creep?"

Sasuke scoffed at him in that annoying tone again, “In your dreams. I was asked to tutor some poor idiot after school and I’m meeting them at the library if you must know every detail about my life,”

“Who’d want to get tutored by you? You’d probably just laugh at them or tell them to solve it themselves,”

“No, I only laugh at you Naruto,”

The way he said his name made his chest tighten, he ignored that feeling and laughed, “Why do I get special treatment huh? You in love with me or something?”

“Like I’d be in love with someone with the maturity of a 12 year old,”

He stuck his tongue out at him and walked to the library without saying another word to him.

They entered through the library doors and both came to the same realization. They have no idea what their tutor or student looked like. Naruto looked around the library, no one seemed to be present except for him and Sasuke. Maybe his tutor was running late?

Naruto sat down at one of the empty tables. He could wait it’s not like he had somewhere to be. Sasuke sneered at him for what felt like the 100th time today, “You’re going to wait around for some tutor that can’t be bothered to show up on time?”

“Well yeah, you should wait too. What if your student shows up?”

“Then that’s their problem,” He said turning around towards the exit.

Naruto wanted to yell at him, no, he wanted to punch him so hard that he knocks that shitty attitude of his out, but it wasn’t Naruto’s place to yell at him. He just felt bad for that struggling student that finally shows up and sees that their poor excuse for a tutor had ditched them without even waiting three seconds.

“Sasuke! Naruto!I’m glad you two could make it!” exclaimed a familiar voice.

The blonde looked up to see Iruka walking through the library doors. Sasuke was close to the exit, but stopped in his tracks when his teacher had walked in, “Sensei, my student is late and I don’t feel that someone who can’t even show up to their lessons should be waited around for,’

Iruka simply chuckled at Sasuke’s comment, “What are you talking about Sasuke? Your student is right over there,” he pointed at the table where Naruto was sitting.

Naruto looked behind him even though there was no one else there. No, Iruka couldn’t have been pointing at him. There’s no way that his teacher that has broken up he and Sasuke’s fights since the beginning of time would do this, “Iruka-sensei you’re joking right? My tutor is him?”

“You have to be kidding me, my student is him?"

The teacher nodded, “No jokes here. Sasuke,starting today until the exam next week, you’ll be Naruto’s new tutor,”

“But Iruka-sensei! You know how he and I can’t be alone together for more than 10 minutes without wanting to rip each other’s throats out!”

“Do you always have to be so graphic?”  

“See what I mean!”

Iruka raised his hand to signal for them to calm down, “Now, now you two. I am well aware of that, but Naruto seeing that Sasuke is at the top of our class and you’re, well,not top of the class. I feel that this is a perfect fit,”

“And what If I don’t want to be tutored by him? I could always leave,”

“I’ve been your teacher for a while now Naruto, I know all of your tricks. If either one of you leave the tutoring session or refuse to show up,I have permission from Principal Tsunade herself to fail both of you and make you repeat the class next year,”

The way he said that with nothing, but a smile on his face terrified the two. Naruto forgot how scary his teacher could be. He couldn’t afford to repeat this class again, how embarrassing would that be?

“But Sensei, that’s not fair at all. Why should I have to repeat the class when my grades are actually acceptable?”

“Your grades may be enough to pass the class, but lately your attitude in the classroom has been less than desirable. Classmates should help each other out and I think this is a great way for you to learn that, and look at this way!  At least you don’t have to clean with the other students now!”

Naruto smiled to himself. At last the universe was punishing Sasuke for his horrible attitude, only took them 16 years.

“Well if no one has any more complaints, I’m going now. Sasuke make sure Naruto completes his homework and answer any questions he has, nicely,”

“Yeah Sasuke you gotta be _nice_ to me,” said Naruto annunciating the word nice.

“Same goes to you Naruto, don’t give him a hard time,”

With that he bid them farewell and left the duo alone in the library.

Sasuke sat himself in the chair next to the Naruto and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “Well, let’s start on the homework I guess,”

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, “I think this is it. Or is that my history homework…”

“You can’t turn this in, it’s all crumpled. Do you not own a folder?”

“A folder? Do I need one of those?”

Sasuke bit his tongue to hold himself back from yelling at the boy, “Yes, you do, but until you get one I’ll just put your homework in my folder, that way it doesn’t get lost,” He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of lined paper, “Write your answers on this and don’t forget to number them,”

He grumbled an okay and numbered his papers from 1 to 15, “Done,”

“Okay, now try to do number one on your own and if you need help then ask me,” That sounded too nice, he didn’t want Naruto to think he was being kind to him, “It’s an easy problem, so you shouldn’t possibly need any help,” he added in.

He ignored that remark and stared at the problem. The numbers looked like they were moving across the paper. Okay, just ask for help. Just turn around and ask your mortal enemy for help. Simple enough. He had to swallow his pride again and turned to face Sasuke, “Eh, Sasuke? I think I might need help with problem number one,”

“Well, do you think you need help or do you know?”

Damn him, “I know I need help…”

Sasuke tilted the paper towards himself, “It’s basic factoring, you know what factoring is right?”

“Uh, it has to do with multiplication right?”

“Close actually, factoring is like splitting an expression into a multiplication of simpler expressions. So in this problem 2y+6 a common factor between them is two,”

Naruto nodded in understandment, “Because 2 times y is 2y and 2 times 3 is 6? I think,”

“Yeah,that’s actually right. And you should stop doubting yourself,stupid. Don’t say I think so much. If you’re wrong then you’re wrong,”

Did he just insult him while giving him advice? He moved onto the next problem, it was a bit harder than the last one, “What do I do if there isn’t any common factors?”

“Look at the expression and think about what you have to multiply to get to it, what do you multiply to get 4x²?”

“2x times 2x gives us that right?”

“Right. That’s called the difference of squares. Now what do you multiply to get nine?”

Naruto beamed as he answered the question, “Three times three equals nine!”

Sasuke tried not to laugh at how excited Naruto sounded answering that simple question, “Good, so your answer is?”

“2x² minus 3²!”

“Correct, now write it down,”

* * *

Naruto worked through the other 13 problems on his homework sheet and only stopped to ask Sasuke a question twice. When he finished, he handed his paper for Sasuke to check over, "They’re all correct, good job,”

“This factoring thing is actually really easy! I think, I mean,I know I’ve got the hang of it now! You’re actually not a bad tutor,”

“And you’re not horribly unteachable like I thought. You might even pass this upcoming exam,”

“With your help I might!” He said flashing Sasuke a grin that made his face feel flushed. Sasuke put Naruto’s finished homework in his folder.

Sasuke was about to grab his bag and leave the library, but Naruto had stopped him, “Wait shouldn’t we exchange numbers?”

“What? What for?"

“What if I have a question and you’re not around to answer it? Oh and you’re going to need my address on Sunday,”

“Okay whatever,” He handed Naruto his phone and let him type in his contact info. When he handed Sasuke back his phone, the black haired boy made a face at it.

"What's wrong?"

"What's this picture next to your name?"

Now it was Naruto’s turn to be confused,"Picture?"

"The little kamaboko,"

"Oh! That’s not a picture it's an emoji. Do you not know what that is?"

Sasuke’s face tinted red in embarrassment,"Is it like emoticons?"

"Kind of,but you don't type them. You have to click the little happy face there on your keyboard,"

Naruto watched as Sasuke did what he told him to do. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw all the emojis appear on his phone. His expression was kind of cute actually,it gave Naruto that weird feeling he had earlier when Sasuke said his name.

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. The message was from an unknown number with a bunch of emojis as the text message, “Did you get my text? Can you see the emojis?”

“Yeah I see them,” He sounded so excited over something so stupid, was this really the Sasuke he’s fought with all these years?

“Did you save me as a contact yet? What emoji did you put next to my name?” Every question he asked sounded so eager, he peered over to Naruto’s phone and frowned, “Why did you put that one?”

Naruto laughed at how quickly his tone changed, “What? The purple devil emoji fits you,”

“Well then this one fits you,” he said pointing to the emoji with the red mask and long nose.

He stuck his tongue out at him, “Whatever, you should just be happy that I even showed you what emojis are,”

“You should be happy that I’m taking time out of my life to teach you basic math,”

“Okay, okay fair enough,” He checked the time on his phone and his eyes widened, “Oh I have to go if I wanna get some ramen for dinner before the shop closes! You’ll be here tomorrow right?”

“Not unless I decide that I want to repeat this class again,”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Naruto waved goodbye to him with his same toothy grin and ran off.

Sasuke could not explain it, but there was something about that grin that made his chest tighten. The whole walk home all he could see in his mind was each time  Naruto grinned at him that day. How come he never noticed that Naruto had a nice smile? Has Naruto ever smiled at him before today? Probably not since every time they talked it was just insults being tossed back and forth, but this weird friendly atmosphere they had at the library was nice. Really nice.

* * *

They met up each day that week after school in the library . Each time they met Naruto would greet Sasuke with the same smile. Sasuke found himself looking forward to their sessions just because of that. The sessions were even affecting how they treated each other during class. Iruka had to tell them to be quiet multiple times during class and even threatened to move them if they kept talking to each other and when they weren't at school they were texting each other constantly.

It’s weird. They’ve known each other for at least 10 years now and never has Sasuke ever thought to himself, “I can’t wait to see Naruto again,” They still teased each other now and then, but it was more playful and neither of their words had any bite to them like usual.

It was Sunday before they knew it. Naruto was at his home awaiting Sasuke’s arrival. All week he had done nothing but talk to Sasuke, look at Sasuke, and think about Sasuke. Sasuke was consuming his whole life and thoughts and he wasn’t even upset by it.

The only thing that upset him was that he couldn’t talk to Sasuke anymore without getting that strange feeling in his stomach, it was similar to the feeling he had when he first met Sakura, but he just shoved it aside. The exam was on Monday and he wanted to pass it with flying colors and he couldn’t do that with Sasuke being the only thing on his mind.

Speak of the devil, well, think of the devil? Either way, he had spent all this time thinking about how not to think about Sasuke that the guy himself had knocked on his door. Naruto quickly darted towards the door and greeted Sasuke, “Hey, come in,”

His greeting was sub-par compared to the other greetings that Naruto had given in the past week and he didn’t even grin at him today. Sasuke didn’t show any reaction externally, but internally he felt a tinge of sadness that he didn’t get to see that smile he was looking forward to. Regardless, he walked in and took off his shoes.

Sasuke looked around, the place was small, but not cramped. It was actually pretty nice for a one bedroom apartment, “Wow, I expected this place to be messier,”

He lazily stuck his tongue out, “I cleaned a bit for you be grateful,”

“Wow I’m honored,” The smallest smile played on his face. The thought of Naruto trying to make his house look more presentable for his sake was nice.

“We can sit over here and work,” he pointed to the round table in his kitchen.

Sasuke nodded and sat himself down, a bit upset that Naruto didn’t retaliate with anything. He was acting really weird today. That friendly atmosphere they had the past week was dissolving. And it wasn’t dissolving into that intense rivalry they had before it was like they had just met and didn’t know each other well enough to start a conversation.

The boy just sat there and watched Naruto work on the practice sheets they were assigned. Naruto barely stopped to talk to him except to ask a question once in a while to which Sasuke would just respond with, “yeah” or “no”.

He was kind of irritated honestly. He felt as if he had been robbed of something. Sasuke never wanted to be friends with Naruto in the first place it just kind of happened, but now Naruto was acting like Sasuke didn’t even exist. The fact that Naruto was acting this way to him instead of vice versa ticked him off.

“I’d use the difference of squares here right?” he asked pointing to one of the problems on his worksheet.

Ugh, he was doing that annoying thing where he knew he was right, but acts like he's unsure regardless. Sasuke wanted to remind him to stop doubting himself, but he was already agitated that Naruto was giving him the cold shoulder, “Yeah you do, you should know this already. The exam’s on Monday,”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure,” He didn’t comment on Sasuke’s tone and went back to working. Sasuke rested his chin on his fist, he had never been so bored in his entire life. He’d never been this quiet around Naruto. They were either fighting or as of Monday, joking around with each other.

Naruto stopped working again to ask Sasuke a question,”Is a common factor between these two numbers 6?”

“I don’t know, why don’t you figure it out for yourself. You know during the exam I won’t be there to answer every single one of your questions,”

“I know that, but you’re here now and I’d like for you to check my answers,”

“On the exam no one is going to be around to check your answers for you,”

Naruto furrowed his brows, he was losing patience with Sasuke. Why was he being so rude? "I know that. I just want to know I'm doing this right,"

"Okay, fine you are. Every answer is right and you're going to pass this exam and never need me as a tutor again and we can go back to never talking to each other. You can even delete my number off your phone,hell,how about you block my number!"

Before Sasuke knew it he was shoved up against the fridge with Naruto holding his shirt collar in his fist,glaring at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you changed and moved on from this asshole attitude of yours,"

He sputtered his answer angrily,"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! You're the asshole here!"

"How am I an asshole? I've done nothing, but do my work this whole time! I didn't even talk to you!"

"You're just proving my point!" Sasuke’s tone softened and his eyes looked towards the floor,"Are you mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong? You usually insult me back or say something funny,but today you treated me like I was a stranger,"

Naruto released his grip from his shirt collar. Sasuke slid down onto the floor,"I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry,"

"Whatever,"

"No,it's not whatever. I'm your friend and I shouldn't have treated you that way,"

Sasuke's gaze turned towards Naruto, "We're friends?

"Well yeah, I mean we do everything that friends do, so I guess that makes us friends," His face was heating up as he made eye contact with Sasuke, "What? You're staring at me,"

"I'm just confused as to why you acted strangely. Did something happen?"

He could feels his cheeks getting redder. How does he respond? "I was thinking about you all day and it was distracting me from my studies?"

"Well, I felt like I wasn't taking the exam seriously enough and I didn't want to fail it and let your hard work go to waste y'know?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush. How could he not? The fact that Naruto only acted like this for his sake gave him that weird feeling again,"W-well I'm sorry too. For snapping at you,"

Naruto let out a small laugh and grinned,"This whole thing could have been avoided if we just told each other how felt. We're pretty stupid,"

Sasuke didn’t know how to describe it, but when Naruto grinned at him, that weird feeling got weirder, “Speak for yourself. I acted pretty sensibly,”

“Yeah acting like an asshole is totally sensible,”

“You acted more like a asshole! Acting like I didn’t exist and not even smiling at me when you greeted me," He mumbled the last part and looked at the floor again.

Naruto arched his eyebrow and leaned into Sasuke’s personal space,"Ooh,do you like seeing me smile or something Sasuke?"

"W-well yeah! Who doesn't want their friends to smile,god you're such an idiot," he sputtered,his face heating up because of how close the boy was to him,"Now help me up,this floor's probably filthy,"

"It's clean! Fine,fine don't throw a fit," He reached his hand out for Sasuke to grab and pulled him up,"So do you want to continue working on those worksheets or do you want to take a break?"

That brief contact with Naruto made his heart flutter. Yes,flutter. Sasuke didn't think hearts did that,but here we are. God he really liked him,like a lot. He couldn't just tell him that he liked him though. What if he got freaked out? He had to tell himself to just play it smooth and be the cool,confident Sasuke he always was.

Sasuke bit his lip,his hands were awkwardly twiddling and he was looking to the side. Cool and confident,just be cool and confident,"Before we do any of that,uh I have a question,"

"The bathroom is over there,"

"Not that you moron! Y-you asked me if I liked your smile,and I want to know if it'd be weird if I did like it. And not in a 'my friends should be happy' kind of way," Smooth,way to not be obvious.

Naruto’s face turned the same color of red as Sasuke’s. Even the tip of his nose was red,"W-what kind of way are you talking about? "

"The 'your smile makes my day' kind of way,"

Was he losing his ability to hear? It sounded like Sasuke was complimenting him on something other than math and it wasn't sarcastic. It sounded sincere and really fucking adorable which made his chest do that weird thing again.

Naruto looked back up at him. He was a blushing mess that couldn't even look at him.God,how come he never realized how cute Sasuke was before? Oh, he should probably give him an answer before he explodes, “No,it wouldn’t be weird. A-as long as it’s not weird for me to feel the same way about your laugh,”

Sasuke quickly lifted his gaze up from the floor and onto Naruto. He didn’t respond and only stared at him with his eyes wide and starry,”Really?”

Did he have to look at him like that? It just made him look cuter. Naruto’s gaze drifted towards the floor and kicked at his feet,not saying anything.

“Well? Are you going to respond?”

“Okay, okay! Yes really. I like your laugh, i-it’s nice and you never laugh much, but when you do it’s really….I don’t know. And it makes me feel weird? Ugh this is so embarrassing,”

“No it’s okay, I don’t mind. W-what else?,”

Naruto glared at him, “Do you like get off to me complimenting you or something!?”

“Don’t be disgusting! I-i’m just not used to hearing that kind of stuff, but if it makes you feel better I like your eyes I guess,”

“Sasuke,”

“‘What,”

“Are we like, _in love_? Y’know with each other?”

He looked startled by that question,” _M-maybe?_ I mean I don’t know, we’ve always hated each other until I started tutoring you,”

“That’s not true,” argued Naruto, “I haven’t always hated you, maybe I strongly disliked you,but that’s only because you always picked on me,”

“I only did that because-” Sasuke stopped mid sentence. Why did he pick on Naruto? He recalled back to Monday when he was tutoring Naruto and he added a mean comment as an after thought  just so Naruto wouldn’t think he was being nice. Why did he do that? It wasn’t just Monday there were plenty of times where Naruto was just minding his own business and Sasuke came up and insulted him.

Did Naruto having fun sicken him? Was he just an awful person? No, he doesn’t do that to anyone else. Sure he’s always really stand offish to others, but he’s not downright rude to anyone except Naruto.

“Because you didn’t want anyone to think that you _liked_ me?” said Naruto annunciating the i.

Sasuke was aghast at his accusation,”Where would you even get an idea like that from?”

“Well y’know when a little boy picks on a little girl it usually means he likes her and I think the same applies here,”

“Don’t look at me like that! Wipe that grin off your face!”

“Why Sasuke? I thought you loved when I smiled,”

He was this close to killing him right in his own kitchen, but the idiot either couldn’t take a hint or loved pissing him off and was still talking, “You didn’t want people to think that the ‘cool’ and ‘mysterious’ Sasuke Uchiha was in love with little ol’ Naruto Uzumaki. You don’t have to be embarrassed about it, you couldn’t help falling for someone as amazing as-,”

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving their lips together. The kiss was anything but elegant and their faces smashing together was really painful, but that didn’t stop them. Sasuke relaxed his grip on Naruto’s hair and eased up on the kiss. Even if it was sloppy, it still felt great.

When they finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily and looking at each other with lust in their eyes. Sasuke reached his hand to Naruto’s lips and wiped away some saliva with the pad of his thumb, “Gross,”

“Like you’re one to talk! Your spit covered lips smashed up against mine!”

“But you liked it right?”

He fidgeted at the question, “I-i mean, I guess,”

“You guess?”

“You won’t even let me off the hook for a second? Fine, I know I liked it. It was really nice and I hope we can do that again sometime,”

“Maybe after you pass your exam,”

“Well in that case let’s get back to studying!”

* * *

 


End file.
